sharkwarsbookfandomcom-20200214-history
Hokuu's Plans
Hokuu, the evil frilled shark and main antagonist of Kingdom of the Deep, is horrifyingly good at some things, and plotting is definitely one of them. These are his greatest known plots (though there may be more unseen conspiracies): Hokuu's Plot in the Battle of Riptide and Into the Abyss While the battle between Riptide United and the Black Wave Armada raged on, Hokuu intended to release the prehistores from the Underwaters since his apprentice, Takiza Jaelynn Betta vam Delacrest Waveland Ka Boom-boom (Takiza for short), was busy with the war. But Takiza found time and stopped Hokuu before it was too late, and Gray won the war! Hokuu's plans were absolutely foiled! Hokuu's Plot 13 Years Before Kingdom of the Deep Took Place Drinnok, fourth in the Line of King Bollagan of Fifth Shiver, believed that as the seaquake happened and the passage to the Big Blue opened, Fifth Shiver should conquer the Big Blue and kill the sharkkind that lived there. Hokuu shared this thought. Kaleth, third in the Line of Bollagan, was sent to be Seazarein Emprex of the Big Blue, and as her Aquasidor, she chose Hokuu. Once Kaleth and her guards were into the Big Blue, with Hokuu's help, Drinnok staged a coup and overthrew Bollagan and therefore had the right to attack the Big Blue. Hokuu got through the passage because he was one of the fastest fins out there. Graynoldus, Bollagan's second, was able to escape Drinnok's attack and set of with baby Gray to stop Hokuu, with evil frilled sharks in hot pursuit of him. But before Drinnok could reach the passage it was sealed off by Takiza, Hokuu's apprentice, although Graynoldus was killed in the process. Hokuu and the mako fin'jaa betrayed Kaleth, thus creating a massive problem. Though his plans were mostly foiled, the worst was just prolonged.... Hokuu's Plot in Kingdom of the Deep Hokuu released Velenka, Riptide Shiver's prisoner, on the one condition that she joined him. He told her that he would release the prehistores from the Underwaters on the next full moon where the barrier between the two worlds was weakest. He scared her and wanted her to leave him, but didn't make it too obvious. Velenka played along without knowing, leaving and giving the information to Gray and Riptide Shiver, who thought they had gotten a tail stroke ahead of Hokuu and went to the Firewaters in the south Sific Ocean. There they got ambushed by the mako fin'jaa , then by Hokuu himself. He wanted them there because the Firewaters were the site of an active sea volcano, so all he had to do was release a quick bolt of energy and they would all be fried to a crisp. Kaleth also unknowingly played along by sending Takiza and a large force of fin'jaa to the Firewaters, so Takiza could draw out Hokuu and then the fin'jaa could send him to the Sparkle Blue. Instead, the fin'jaa were badly seared by a sea volcano eruption, but Takiza shielded them from the worst of the damage. Everyone else's plans were really just plans within Hokuu's plans, making it a devastating and unexpected trap. That also gave Hokuu the opportunity he was looking for to "have a talk with" (kill) Kaleth, forcing Gray into the position of Seazarein when he was absolutely unprepared. That stroke of genius caught everyone off guard and succeeded as planned by Hokuu, master of evil plots. Hokuu's Plot in Enemy of Oceans and the Last Emprex After Drinnok made peace with Gray and friends, Hokuu and Grimkahn attacked him and Fifth Shiver. Then Grimkahn became king of Sixth Shiver (the defeated Fifth Shiver as well became part of Sixth Shiver). Hokuu made a plot that after Grimkahn somehow died he would be king. But first, getting rid of the fat oaf of a pup (Gray), since he was royal blood (son of Graynoldus), and therefore had a claim to the throne of Sixth Shiver (as well as being Seazarein Emprex, unseen ruler of the entire watery world, as if that mattered), and if Gray became king, he would make peace and keep any bloodshed from happening (except possibly Hokuu, Grimkahn, and Drinnok, for causing so much war and death).